Ruhe
Summary Ruhe is a R’lyeh Diva, an S ranked monster created by the Creation Demon Lord Procell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Ruhe Origin: Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: R’lyeh Diva Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation (Can interfere with her targets mind with her song), Empathic Manipulation (Can captivate anyone that looks at her), Dimensional Travel (Using water she can travel to another dimension), Water Manipulation, Telepathy (Can read emotions), Sound Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can drive her targets insane with her song), Supernatural Luck (Possess an extremely high stat of an S rank in luck), Law Manipulation (Magic is the changing of the laws of the world through the application of one’s magic power), Transformation (Can transform into a different monster, doubling all her stats), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can resist the Darkness Dragons Fear skill which causes their target to feel fear and can even cause instant death), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (The chances of success of the Dark Roar skill of Abyss Howls which cause the body of its target to be stiffened and weakened, is halved for Monsters of A rank and above), Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Comparable to Aura who can resist strong aphrodisiacs, muscle relaxants, mind enhancers, and hallucinogen) | Same as before plus Transmutation (Can change inorganic things into organic things and change her opponents into something entirely different), Power Nullification (Can nullify her opponents abilities), Madness Manipulation to a greater extent (Her song is far stronger than before even capable of driving targets who have resistances, insane) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Created a storm when she was far weaker. Has since gotten far stronger. In addition, when using a weapon such as a rifle, all her stats are combined with her weapon, making her attacks even more powerful) | At least Small City level (Twice as strong as before) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Superior to the Avalon Ritter's which can move at over 3x the speed of sound) | Hypersonic (Twice as fast as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small City level | At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'EDAR-04 Laevatein:' An ED series assault rifle designed by Rorono the Elder Dwarf. It is made with the concept of ultimate versatility in mind. Since it is meant for mass production, instead of orichalcum, it is designed to be made of Mithril. It is also designed to hold only two usable enchantments, namely Acceleration and Rotation. Because the Acceleration enchantment would activate only after the bullet had exited the barrel, it improved the power output without worsening the recoil of the weapon. Meanwhile, Rotation allowed the bullet to follow a straight and stable trajectory, resulting in a more accurate shot. Moreover, a golem core was also installed to act as a power source and thus make the user be able to activate Acceleration and Rotation without expending their own magic power. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Using the Malevolent God's Blessing and curse more than 3 times will cause her to be transformed into a different monster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shrine Maiden of a Malevolent God:' A skill which provides a passive boost (Large) to magic power and magic power recovery. Also provides bonuses (Small) to all other stats. By wishing for even more power, it is possible to receive the malevolent god’s blessing and curse. Upon activation, all stats are doubled. However, activation also pollutes the mind and beyond a certain amount of pollution to the mind, the user is transformed into a different monster. *'Songstress of Destruction:' A skill which grants bonus appeal (maximum) to songs. Makes it possible for the user to put emotions and magic power into songs. Doing so makes it then possible to interfere with a B rank or lower target’s thoughts. The probability of working on an A rank or higher target’s mind would be determined by its magical resistances as well as its mental fortitude. If the resistances were overcome, its effect would be weakened by the values of those resistances. Additionally, with this skill, the user is also able to lift a special seal. *'Dimension Manipulation Water:' A skill which allows the movement to another dimension through water. An S rank dimension manipulation skill. *'Ruler of Water:' A skill which grants bonuses (maximum) to all magic that makes use of water. *'Beautiful Maiden of the Ocean Floor:' A skill which through the skill holder’s beautiful face and oozing charisma, captivate anyone that looks at her. Grants bonuses to intelligence (large). Also improves friendly aquatic monster’s capabilities (medium) and the skill holder’s commanding prowess (large). Key: Base | Malevolent God's Blessing and Curse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Madness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Law Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Telepaths